crownfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerise
Cerise Cerise is played by chibichibimay Personalty : Cerise can be a little shy ths is because for most of her life she spent it a lone in the forest but once you get to know her she will become more open and out going as well as kind and caring. Cerise is also vary loyal . Cerise is shy when comes to using her powers she dosent use them as musch. She can get scard and when she dose her eyes will tun a bright yellow this will also happen if some one bumps in to her or if she get mad. some times she can Childish and playfull : When talking to Charlotte Tulio describe her as "Excitable, cocky, charming, curious, strong willed yet sensitive" Jest like her mother." : Briar Rose says that she and her father are extremely loyal. She also told bule that she is "Polite" Story So Far Cerise is the daugther of Tulio also known as The Big Bad Wolf. Befroe she lived in the Briar Rose place ,She used to live in Charlotte kingdom when her dad when he was the bodyguard for Charlotte. Cerise along with father now work for Briar Rose and is living her place. Because of Cerise being a wolf Briar Rose is traing her to be a spy, until she is old enough to go on misstions with her father she a long with Melody are suped to befriend Twilight and try to convince her to work Briar Rose. She hasn't meet Twilight yet but she has meet Melody and thay have be come good friends. Relationships Tulio Tulio is Cerise some what overproetive father. She is " The one thing he cares about the most." He goes to grate langths to keep her safe, eveing going to work for Briar Rose. They where Separated for a while Melody Hook Melody is Cerise cloest and best friend. Thay are around the same age and are all ways together . Briar Rose Even tough she is a little she around Briar Rose the queens see's potential in her and is having to trained so she can sereve along side her father when gets older . She also whants her and Melody to get on Twight's good sid. Twilight She is suposed to befriend and get her on Briar Roses good side she has yet to meet her. Blue She has't known Blue for long and she jest ran in to him when she got lost in the castle. She wounders why he knows so much about her when she knows litte of him. she is starting to get a little crush on him as well. Morgana She actuly never meet her but her dad told her about Morgana and she was the one who gave Tulio the opporunity to work for Briar Rose.( She thinks she is scary) Trivia *Even tough Cerise and Melody are complet opposites Cerise being shy and timed and Milody oughting and friendly thay are best friend *Cerise goes out of her way to help Melody like climing a book self and helping her sneek back to her fathers boat *Even tought her father worked for Charlotte she has yet to actuly meet her. *Unlike Twlght and Melody she dose not need a bodyguard. *Both Blue and Melody meet her father before